


thinking of you

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Casual Sex, Drama, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Angst, Songfic, Walk Into A Bar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Он помешался на любви в четверг, но не может очнуться от нее в ночь пятницы.[сонгфик на hurts - thinking of you]
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	thinking of you

Его тошнит от этого бара. Джош проводит здесь каждый вечер, и его тошнит. Он не наслаждается чужой компанией по ночам, не пьет так, что утром нет возможности вспомнить свое собственное имя. Он в принципе и не пьет практически. Он выбрал шумный бар вместо тихой пустой квартиры, и теперь его тошнит.

Он часто видит знакомые лица. Знакомые, потому что они, также как и Джош, часто здесь бывают. Он уже знаком с барменом, с которым иногда перекидывается парой слов. Бармен — лучшее, что есть в этом баре. Общительный молодой человек с яркой улыбкой и заразительным смехом. Его зовут Брендон, и они с Джошем могли бы стать лучшими друзьями. Могли бы, разве что в какой-то параллельной вселенной. Ну, а в этой Джош зажимается в углу в компании стакана виски, которого ему хватит на весь вечер.

Джош уже не помнит, даже примерно, сколько времени его жизнь протекает именно так. Он просыпается в шесть утра, готовит кофе, идет на работу, поспешно прощается с коллегами, делая вид, что спешит домой к своей собаке, которой на самом деле даже нет (могла бы быть, но все еще где-то в параллельной вселенной), и целенаправленно идет в бар, от которого его уже тошнит. Но еще сильнее его тошнит от тишины и холодной кровати, поэтому меньшее из двух зол…

Это четверг, когда он видит _его_. Ебучее клише, ничего нового, но Джош увидел его и теперь кроме него не видит вообще ничего. Этот парень пьян. Не настолько, чтобы не стоять на ногах и не осознавать, что происходит. Скорее настолько, чтобы не переживать о каждом сказанном слове и каждом движении, скорее настолько, чтобы чувствовать себя свободным.

Джош наблюдает за ним весь вечер. Этот парень красив. Он так блядски красив, что Джош не может оторвать от него взгляд. Он не хочет, но даже если бы и захотел, все равно не смог бы. Иногда этот парень громко смеется, закидывая голову назад, и от этого вида Джошу кажется, что он выпил целую бутылку виски, а не два глотка. Иногда этот парень начинает танцевать, покачивать бедрами, вскидывать руки вверх и просто двигаться так, будто в этом помещении только он и музыка. Джош не забывает, как дышать. Джош забывает, что ему нужно дышать.

Когда Джош уже собирается уходить, он протягивает деньги Брендону, а тот как всегда заразительно улыбается и не как всегда говорит:

— Того парня, на которого ты смотрел весь вечер, зовут Тайлер. Странно, что ты не замечал его раньше, он тут частенько появляется.

Джош убегает.

***

Это пятница, и Джош снова здесь. Как только он заходит в помещение, Брендон сразу замечает его и улыбается, параллельно наливая виски.

— Когда ты ушел, Тайлер заметно расстроился и сказал мне, что сегодня снова будет здесь. Думаю, тебе стоит действовать.

— То есть… — Джош удивлен (мягко говоря), у него нет слов, а еще он не понимает.

— То есть, все, что ты вчера видел, было для тебя. Он ждал, что ты подойдешь и познакомишься, но ты оказался скромнее, чем Тайлер думал.

— Почему же он сам не подошел?

— Он не успел, ты убежал.

Джош все еще не понимает, поэтому выпивает залпом все, что налил ему Брендон, а тот в свою очередь удивленно поднимает брови, потому что Джош ходит сюда на протяжении действительно долгого времени и такое с ним впервые.

Бармен сразу же наливает ему еще виски, а затем, обслуживая остальных клиентов, все равно посматривает за Джошем. У Брендона в голове они друзья, и он действительно переживает, даже если Джош и не подозревает об этом.

Спустя какое-то время Брендон резко озаряется улыбкой, а затем наклоняется к Джошу и говорит:

— Тайлер пришел. Не проеби свой шанс, бро.

Джош широко открывает глаза, и бармен видит в них панику, поэтому дружески похлопывает его по плечу, говоря, чтобы тот не переживал, Тайлер сам все устроит. Джош хотел спросить, что вообще это, блять, значит, пока не почувствовал, как кто-то сел рядом с ним. И Джош мог поклясться, что это Тайлер.

— Привет, красавчик, скучаешь?

Джошу кажется, что это один из его ебанутых снов, поэтому просто смотрит на широко улыбающегося Тайлера, не зная, что он должен ответить. Брендон увидел замешательство парня и решил помочь:

— Это ты намекаешь на то, что моя компания скучная?

— Брендон, твоя компания отличная, но я сегодня мог бы предложить что-нибудь поинтереснее, чем виски.

Брендон уже собирается ответить, как Джош говорит первым, потому что ему все еще кажется, что он спит.

— И что же? Май Тай?

Тайлер смеется, а потом наклоняется к Джошу, чтобы прошептать:

— А ты мне нравишься. Не хочешь сесть куда-нибудь, где потише?

Джош не успевает ответить, он даже не успевает осознать, что ему сказали, не успевает осознать, что вообще произошло, как его тянут за руку в сторону пустого столика, который находится в углу, и где действительно тише. Как только Джош усаживается, потому что еще бы секунда, и его ноги отказались бы держать его в вертикальном положении, Тайлер говорит, что возьмет напитки и вернется. Теперь у Джоша есть немного времени, чтобы осознать, что это все действительно происходит, а еще то, что он просто теряет голову рядом с этим парнем. И, скорее всего, до завтра Джош просто не доживет. (но не то чтобы он очень расстроится)

Тайлер возвращается так же быстро, как и исчез парой минут ранее. Он ставит стаканы на стол, садится напротив Джоша и начинает в открытую его разглядывать.

— Знаешь, вблизи ты еще красивее, — улыбается Тайлер. — Что, даже не скажешь, что я тоже оказался красивее? Хотя, можешь не отвечать, по глазам вижу, что это определенно так.

Тайлер выглядит слишком уверенным в себе, а Джош не то чтобы был неуверенным и застенчивым, скорее очень мало общался с людьми и не набрался опыта. Тайлер это видит и говорит за двоих. А Джош просто не понимает, почему парень все еще здесь. Это вечер пятницы, и неужели у него нет компании поинтереснее? Кстати о компании. Джош наконец нашел, что спросить.

— С кем ты вчера был? Это твои друзья?

— Что? Друзья? Не смеши, у меня нет друзей, — Тайлер усмехается, откидываясь назад. — Разве что Брендон, но он вообще друг для всего мира. А те ребята… М-м, они просто отдыхали, а я решил присоединиться. Одному скучно, а для моего представления нужна была компания. Кстати, как оно тебе?

— А что, по глазам не видно? — Джош чувствует себя уже увереннее, возможно из-за парня напротив, ведь его уверенности на двоих хватит с головой.

— Ты прав, видно. И ты не представляешь, как сильно мне это льстит. Может, проведем ночь в более укромном месте? Ты далеко живешь?

Джош удивленно поднимает брови:

— Что? Вот так сразу?

— А чего тянуть? Я тебя хочу, ты меня хочешь, так чего мы ждем?

Даже если бы Джош захотел, он не смог бы отказать, но Джош хотел. Поэтому он ведет смеющегося Тайлера сначала к выходу из бара, а потом к себе домой.

***

Тайлер делает все ярче, именно поэтому сейчас квартира Джоша не кажется тихой и пустой. Квартира Джоша серая и холодная, но сейчас здесь жарко, потому что с ним Тайлер, и Джошу сносит крышу.

Джош запомнит эту ночь на всю жизнь. Он запоминает каждый поцелуй, каждый взгляд и каждое прикосновение. Он запоминает каждую татуировку Тайлера, восхищаясь тому, как естественно они смотрятся на его теле. Ему не хочется, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась, но еще сильнее не хочется, чтобы Тайлер уходил. Хотя бы до утра. Он просит Тайлера остаться, и тот улыбается и говорит, что никуда не денется.

Джош его услышал, но все равно боится, что проснется в пустой холодной кровати. Именно поэтому ему так и не удается нормально уснуть. Это суббота, на часах гребаных шесть утра, а Джош рассматривает парня, что спокойно спит рядом. Он вспоминает вчерашний вечер, ночь, что последовала потом, он думает о том, что его квартира не кажется холодной и одинокой, а еще он думает о том, что влюбился. Это суббота, и он, блять, влюбился. Джош не мог проебаться сильнее, он просто влюбился в парня, которого видел два раза в жизни, с которым провел ночь и от которого не может отвести взгляд, пока тот спит на его кровати. В парня, который скоро проснется и убежит. Которого, возможно, он больше никогда не увидит.

Тайлер просыпается через три часа. Он сонно улыбается, целует его в уголок губ и сбегает в душ. Он целует Джоша в губы (Джош мечтает, чтобы этот поцелуй не заканчивался), кидает «до встречи» и убегает. Джош все еще чувствует его присутствие в квартире, его запах и его губы на губах Джоша.

***

Это воскресенье. Джош ненавидит воскресенья. Он не идет в бар, а остается дома. В воскресенье ему нужно убраться, нужно сходить в магазин, нужно позвонить родителям и снова услышать разочарование в их голосах. Джош ненавидит воскресенья, потому что они пропитаны тишиной и одиночеством, и его так сильно от этого тошнит.

Это воскресенье особенное. Оно все еще тихое, холодное и одинокое, но теперь наполненное мыслями о конкретном человеке. Джош просто не может перестать думать о Тайлере. Он делает себе кофе и думает о его кофейных глазах, он заправляет кровать и чувствует его запах. Он делает вид, что это не он сидел долгое время на кровати, уткнувшись в подушку, на которой спал парень. Джош идет в магазин и вспоминает ощущение чужих губ на своих. Ощущение охуенно мягких губ Тайлера на своих. Джош говорит с матерью и не вникает в то, что она говорит, ведь все его мысли о темноволосом парне, с которым он провел ночь. Джош даже практически не слышит разочарования из-за этого.

***

Это понедельник. Джош ненавидит этот понедельник, потому что именно сегодня его завалили работой так, что у него нет ни времени, ни сил идти в бар. Он еле управляется со всей работой, руки еле двигаются, глаза еле открываются, а ноги еле идут домой. Джош так ждал понедельника, мечтая о встречи с Тайлером, но когда все шло по плану? Он все еще думает о Тайлере, тем не менее, как только он падает на кровать, он сразу же засыпает и видит сны с участием Тайлера.

***

Это вторник. Джош весь день старался сделать работу как можно качественнее и быстрее, чтобы потом побежать в бар. Перед входом он дает себе минуту отдышаться и привести волосы в относительный порядок. Он заходит в бар, бармен сразу его замечает и улыбается. Как только Джош подходит, Брендон говорит, что Тайлер уже здесь, и тот его уже заждался. Джош окидывает взглядом весь бар, а потом чувствует горячее дыхание у своего уха. Он чувствует, что, наконец, все снова так, как должно быть.

Тайлер говорит, что уже занял им столик, и снова тянет Джоша за руку. Он снова говорит за двоих, мягко улыбаясь каждый раз, когда Джош что-то рассказывает. Они выпивают, и Тайлер тянет Джоша к выходу. Тайлер помнит, где живет Джош, именно поэтому в этот раз Тайлер ведет Джоша к нему же домой.

Они целуются с порога, не в силах оторваться от друг друга. Они не в силах оторваться от друг друга на протяжении всей ночи.

Джош не боится заснуть этой ночью, потому что Тайлер здесь и ему хорошо.

***

Это среда. Джошу так хорошо спалось. Он не помнит, когда спал настолько хорошо в последний раз. Он с улыбкой разлепляет глаза, а потом видит пустую кровать. Тайлер ушел. Он, блять, ушел.

Джош игнорирует ноющее сердце. Он знает, что вечером они снова увидятся. Джош решает, что сегодня они поговорят. Джош знает, что Тайлер слишком важен для него, но кто они друг другу? Джош ненавидит неопределенность, и он намерен решить все вечером.

Джош ничего не ждал так сильно, как сегодняшний вечер.

День пролетает, а Джош пытается игнорировать волнение перед встречей. Он полностью продумал разговор, он думал об этом весь день. Он надеется, что разговор пройдет хорошо.

Джош заходит в бар, берет стакан виски и идет уже к _их_ столику. Тайлера долго ждать не пришлось, он пришел почти сразу. Парень казался задумчивым, Джоша это беспокоит, но он все равно не отойдет от своего плана.

— Мы можем серьезно поговорить?

— Да, мне тоже есть что сказать, Джош.

— Тогда, кто начнет?

— Давай я, — Тайлер нервно заламывает пальцы. — Это последний раз, когда мы видимся. Завтра я уезжаю в другой город.

Джош забывает все, что хотел сказать. Он забывает собственное имя. Он чувствует, как текут слезы, но даже не понимает этого. Он слышит Тайлера и не осознает, что это действительно происходит. Он слышит, как тот говорит о том, что устал от такой жизни, что ему нужна смена обстановки, что нужно начать с чистого листа. Что он не ожидал познакомиться с Джошем. Что он определенно счастлив этому знакомству и их встречам, но ему все еще нужно уехать.

Джош не говорит ни слова. Он все так же неподвижно сидит, чувствует, как слезы на лице охлаждают его кожу, а затем как Тайлер мягко целует его в щеку и тихо уходит.

Джош сидит там до самого закрытия, а потом идет домой и остаток ночи кричит в подушку.

***

Это четверг. Джош заходит в бар и заказывает двойную порцию виски.


End file.
